


Femboy Hooters

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best friends should be paid more, Bisexual Rae, Boys Being Boys, Corpse is Whipped, Crack Treated Seriously, Femboy hooters, Femboykkuno, Hooters, Idiots in Love, Jack and Rae coronated this bull, Jack being Jack, Lesbian Poki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Sykkuno, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, So is Jeremy but in a "shit my besties hot" way, So we have Toast for that, Sorry for my lack of knowledge on Hooters, Sykkuno has cake, Sykkuno needs to pay his waterbill, Thighs, Unlabeled Corpse, WE SHOULD NORMALIZE MEN THINKING OTHER MEN ARE HOT, Why?, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like people, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Sykkuno has to work at Hooters with his best friends Rae and Lily to have enough money for rent and ends up running into Corpse and Toast when Jack brings them in on a "whim"Or....The things Sykkuno does for his water bill and Corpse is pinning after this dork.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sean McLoughlin, Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Pokimane/Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter & Sykkuno, Sykkuno & Jeremy Wang
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 16
Kudos: 468





	Femboy Hooters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.......
> 
> I woke up thinking about this and now I'm writing it so here we go! 
> 
> Note:  
> Jeremy will be called Toast because he said no one calls him Jeremy. And Sean will be called Jack because my dumb brain thinks Sean is someone else sometimes.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse say their uncomfortable with this ship I will gladly take this down! THIS IS BASED ON THEIR PERSONAS!!!!!

The first thing Sykkuno thought as he stared at himself in the mirror wearing the full male uniform was that the shorts were uncomfortable. 

The second was, if anyone of his friends saw him like this, he'd be screwed. 

Sykkuno looked down at the shorts, pulling at the very short orange fabric. It cupped his thighs at their biggest point but kept everything in place. 

His hand moved away from the shorts and up to the loose crop-top sitting at his shoulders. He actually liked this item. It was more his style _but_ it showed too much of his stomach for his liking. 

He'd never wear something like this out in public if it weren't for his ridiculously high water bill. 

A small knock came from the door next to him and Rae came through with Lily in tow. Both girls practically screamed when they saw him, startling the shit out of Sykkuno. 

"I don't like it," He said simply, holding his hands over his legs to try and hide the sheer size of them. He hated how big they are and was always self concuss. 

"You look good!" Rae insisted, pulling him into a tight hug from behind. 

Sykkuno rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile coming onto his face as Lily joined the hug too. 

"Just if any of those werido's touch your ass just tell me or Lily or the manager, they're are really good about getting those kinds of guys out," She said when she pulled away, adjusting his chop-top. 

"Wait that happens?" Sykkuno asked, becoming more worried at how she could say that with a said face.

Before Rae could say anything else Lily but in, playfully slapping Rae's hands away from the soft material.

"Now! We have some customers to get to! Sykkuno you've got tables 5 and 6. Rae you've got tables 8, 9, and 10," She ordered, handing over tiny notebooks to write in. 

Lily began pushing them out of the break room and out into the busy restaurant, Rae just laughing while Sykkuno was terrified. 

_Why did he have to take this_ job???

Lily slid back into the break room, safe for his lunch break. 

Rae patted his should then pointed to the table he'd have to take the order of first. She gave him a thumbs up then walked over to table 8, bright smile on her face. 

He took a deep breath. 

In. 

Out. 

Repeat. 

Then walked over to the table. Sitting at the table was an older man, aggressively talking at a younger man, 19-20?, who Sykkuno guessed was his son. 

Sykkuno put on his best fake smile that didn't look _too_ pained and caught the males attention, "Welcome to Hooters! How may I help you?" 

The older man narrowed his eyes at Sykkuno, prombly thinking it was some joke. _Me too buddy._ Sykkuno diverted his eyes to look at the younger man, who's face was flushed as he seemed to struggled not to look Sykkuno in the eye and not at his ass. 

Before the older gentlemen could say anything about how Sykkuno looked, the other pipped up, stumbling over their order. 

Sykkuno did as he was taught by Rae and Lily when you thought you could get a good tip out of a guy; He bit his lip as he wrote down their order, glancing at the guy once he was done, "Is that all?" 

He nodded rapidly, face still a alarming shade of pink. Sykkuno faked a one of his cutest giggles, fiddling with his pen, "It'll be right out then." 

Sykkuno made sure to sway his hips just a tiny bit, not noticeable but still there, as he walked and _knew_ he was going to get that tip. 

He walked around a few more tables, bringing out food and taking orders. He was actually getting the hang of it and got even more confident when he could use his more feminine shape to get good tips from the straight men. 

Lily patted his shoulder, nodding to a table of five that Rae seemed to be chatting up. He sighed, he found that he liked smaller tables, less to impress. 

Sykkuno made his way over to the table, but stopped in his tracks when he met the very familiar dark brown eyes of Corpse. 

_You've got to be shitting me._

Though Corpse was wearing a mask, Sykkuno knew exactly who it was from the way he dressed alone; Black combat boots, black hoodie, numerous silver rings on each finger, one very well known scull ring.

Corpse had the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up, showing off how large and strong his arms were and the sleeve of tattoos that stopped at his wrist. 

As if on cue, Jack noticed him and waved excitedly. "Hey Kuno!" He said cheerfully, his accent lacing his words. 

"H-hey guys, What are you doing here?" Sykkuno asked, glaring daggers at a smirking Rae as he stood next to her at the table. 

"Rae invited us," Toast said, making Sykkuno know he was there too. Toast, as the person he was, was blatantly staring at his ass, "Nice shorts." 

"Not in front of my salad, gross," Poki whined from her seat next to Toast. 

"Dude I had to watch you ogle at your girlfriend for the last 20 minutes, the least you can let me do is look at my very hot best bro's ass." 

As the two began to bicker (with Rae and Jack supervising), Sykkuno met the eyes of Corpse, who had looked up from looking underneath the crop top. 

"You have a freckle on your stomach," Was the first words that stumbled out of Corpse's mouth. 

"What?" He asked, clearly confused but still smiling.

"Uh... I'm going to shut up now." 

Sykkuno giggled, "Don't, it's fine, just caught me off guard. I think about this _entire_ restaurant has been staring at me." 

"I mean, I get why, you look really good." 

If Sykkuno wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now, chewing at his bottom lip as he smiled, "Thank you." 

"Mhm." 

Sykkuno took a deep breath and watched as Corpse looked him up and down, leaning back in his chair a bit. 

"You wanna come to my place after my shift is over? Maybe watch some crappy movie on Netflix." Sykkuno asked, mapping out the tattoo's on Corpse's arm lightly. 

"Yeah uh," Corpse blinked a bit, seemingly surprised that Sykkuno was the one to put the offer on the table, "That sounds amazing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any criticism or any corrections on my grammar or spelling! Thank you for reading! ♥♥


End file.
